


Baby fever

by blea_my



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Artist Xiao Zhan | Sean, BJYX | Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan is Real, Babies, Babysitting, Boys In Love, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute Kids, Cutesy, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Lovely, M/M, Short & Sweet, baby fever, gentle wang yibo, i just wanted to do this short fic, just aa small reference to mpreg, no beta read so forgive me, pervy Wang yibo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:53:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26721697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blea_my/pseuds/blea_my
Summary: Xiao Zhan develops baby fever after watching his boyfriend geing cutesy with children
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo & Xiao Zhan | Sean, Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean
Comments: 13
Kudos: 158





	Baby fever

**Author's Note:**

> So Snowflake who can't differ between reality and a FAN FICTION please dont read this...thank you! I'm trying to keep it good and don't wannabcause any trouble over something that's NOT even REAAAAL. And there's no FEMINIZATION of Xiao Zhan in this fic...😩 like come on man... I just wrote him being soft and gentle if being soft is a feminine trait well jokes on you. Anyways... Don't start unnecessary drama over a work of fiction please thank you!

Xiao Zhan admits with complete honesty that he has gone through many stages of having different obsessions-out of which some were definitely weird- in his teen years. One thing he was not ready was developing a deep love for watching his boyfriend play and clearly be competitive with kids. In other words, watching his beloved with kids made him a dazed puppy with baby fever. 

Worst kind of dazed love. 

He thought his infinite love would stop at being obsessed with his beloved's cute cheeks, which were admired worldwide, but of course not, watching him with kids was another story.

His heart was overwhelmed with the amount of love and mind buzzed with a rush of serotonin as he clutched the pillow adoringly while looking at his boyfriend and smiling lovingly.It was an old video but damn he missed him and the internet HAD to recommend such cute videos of Yibo. It was clearly their fault that now Xiao Zhan wanted a baby. 

Upon realizing what he just thought, his face flushed even more red before second hand embarrassment filled his mind, making him groan and fall back on bed with a pillow now on his face. I need to be more mature damn it! He thought bitterly but then his eyes fell on the sweet smile of his beloved as he turned into his belly and stared at the screen, with chin resting on his crossed arms. That cute smile he gave to Juan (kid's name) as he sat on a smaller motorbike. 

Xiao Zhan groaned loudly as he turned on his back and covered his face with both of his hands. Suddenly, he sat up with a determined look on his face and hopped of the bed with a little jump,

"Okay! No more babies! No more obsessing over Bo di! Focus Zhan!" He muttered to himself loudly enough with teeth latching in the side of his lip before grabbing the mobile and exiting the app with eyes closed. Just then his mobile vibrated and a single message made him both happy and a little nervous. Yibo was finally coming back and Xiao Zhan's baby fever was still on it's peak. He was fucked.

The intensity of fever increased when Zhan received a message from his close cousin.He was just preparing a little snack for both him and Yibo to munch on while they watched a classic, when his phone vibrated and upon receiving the message, a cute picture of his twin nephew and niece appeared on the screen. It had been a month since he last saw them and watching that cite picture of them with huge smiles, two bunny teeth cutely sticking out, made Xiao Zhan cry with love. Now, he wished they had a little baby. 

With a dazed and wanton expression, Zhan entered the room with was dimly lit and placed the snacks on side table, when his boyfriend finally coming out of the bath and immediately hugged him from behind kissing his neck affectionately and inhaling his scent，

“I missed you so damn much Baobao." With a little sway he turned to the older one around to face him who was looking at him with such an earnest expression that Yibo felt surprised, "Is everything okay Gege? Are you sick or tired?" Gis hands softly padded Zhan's cheek making older one shiver and place his hands on top of Yibo's,

"oh yes I'm fine! Let's watch the movie okay!" With a little peck to his lips, Zhan immediately turned and rushed inside the blanket, bringing it up to his nose, leaving his eyes in sight. 

Yibo gave him a weird look as he processed what just happened and went to sit next to him with arms subconsciously wrapping around his love and bringing him closer to his chest. Yibo knew something was bothering his beloved but he also knew Xiao Zhan takes his time to open up...So without bothering or pestering him, he just placed small kisses to his forehead and hairs after every once in a while during the whole first half of the movie.

It was in the middle of the film when Xiao Zhan suddenly sat up making Yibo sit uo attentively as well. After some silence he turned and crossed his legs as he faced Yibo with a little flushed face. Yibo instantly placed his hand on Zhan's lower back rubbing soothingly making other one sigh out in relief before speaking, 

"I- what do you think about having a kid?" 

This made Yibo stop in his tracks for a bit before he continued to soothe his anxious lover. A small smile fell on his as sat up straight, 

"Am I not enough for Zhan ge?" He pouted with a gleam of mischief in his eyes.

"Bo-di I'm serious…" 

Yibo grabbed Zhan by his waist and pulled him closer, on top of his chest, entrapping him in his arms completely as he spoke while patting his hairs gently,

"What is your opinion Baobei?" 

Zhan hummed in content as he traced circles in Yibo's chest before placing his hands on top of it and resting his chin on them as he stared deeply in his beloved's eyes who was smiling down at him and rubbing Zhan's back, 

"You don't know how much I want to have one but...I know we can't...not right now at least." A sad pout coated Zhan's previously sweet and adoring face when he was talking about having a child around. 

For some reason, that spurred a weird sense of love and possessiveness in Yibo as he watched his lover talk adoringly about babies and wanting to have one. Call Yibo pervert but if only it was possible he'd be glad to personally-

"-Yibo! Are you listening?" Zhan frowned as he saw the dazed expression of his boyfriend who was now looking hungrily at his beloved. 

Yibo pulled Zhan up and caught his lips in a sweet yet fierce kiss, "Oh Ge, if only it were possible, I would've made one happily with you." A smirk fell on his lips as Zhan stared back at him with a shocked expression before hitting him on shoulder making him laugh loudly and hug his cute boyfriend.

"You're a pervert, you know that right?" Zhan stated as he pinched his cheek making Yibo pout and kiss the side of his jaw before tracing down to his neck with kisses.

"But you still like it don't you." He stared deeply into Zhan's wide eyes as his face flushed red and Yibo's eyes turned darker. It was safe to say Zhan did get slightly turned on by that embarrassing sentence and Yibo made sure to take good advantage of it.

The day after that went by in a blink of eyes and Zhan was once again left alone. Even after that crazy night they spent, the baby fever was still fresh in his mind as it was a week ago. Yibo's schedule was finally becoming less busy and it was becoming easier for him and Zhan to meet up from time to time but it was kind of a blessing when his cousin contacted him few months later, on his short family trip to look after their twins, while they had to attend a small meeting nearby.

With such an exciting opportunity to finally play with children, he almost forgot to inform the pouty man child back at home. It was on the main evening when twins arrived, Wang Yibo was made aware of the babysitting job his boyfriend secretly agreed to. 

He was surprised by his two sweet and lovely toddles wrapped up in fluffy onesies, sitting on the sofa with pacifiers in their mouth as they stared with judgemental eyes at Wang Yibo. When a loud laughter was heard by the door and the sound of the door closing entered his ear, he turned to face a gleeful Xiao Zhan rushing with happy hops back into the lounge.

His happy hops turned into small steps as he stared at his boyfriend looking confused like a puppy and two babies blinking innocently up to him. He almost died with cuteness at the sight. He was already imagining him and Yibo after marriage and having two adorable babies- 

"Zhan ge, you actually adopted without telling me!?" Yibo's voice was filled with hurt and despair making Zhan snap out of his future daydream and rush towards his boyfriend.

"No no! how could I?! You remember my cousin sister, they had to attend a meeting and their babysitter disappeared… so I pitched in to help…" Zhan explained with broken sentences as he nervously waved his hands while explaining, "I'm sorry I didn't inform you.." he immediately took Yibo's hands in his and kissed the knuckles, assuring his boyfriend.

Yibo sighed in relief and pulled his lover closer, putting his hands on his waist as he smiled at him lovingly, making Zhan lean in to kiss but it was stopped when a loud cry snapped them back to reality. Kids. Xiao Zhan happily thought as he freed himself from the man child who pouted and looked at the crying toddler with jealousy. 

"Yay… Children." Yibi muttered as he walked towards the couch and sat next to Zhan's niece who was staring at Yibo the whole time while his brother clenched tightly in Zhan's shirt while looking at Yibo with a shine in his eyes, as uf mocking the man child.

Yibo had to pull himself together when he saw excited Zhan who was swaying around with the baby boy and talking to him excitedly and showing him different toys and things. Yibo's heart melted at the sight and love overflowed as all he wanted to do was kiss his boyfriend senselessly and hug him till his arms fell off.

His mind was stirred back to reality when he felt small hands grabbing on side if his shirt made him look down only to be encountered with large doe eyes, that reminded him of Zhan's, staring back at him with innocence reflecting from them. Zhan's niece just crawled towards him, making a pouty face and grabby hands at him. Yibo just grabbed her hands gently and pulled her up as she staggered and fell in his lap, quietly settling down and leaning against his chest as both of them leaned back on the couch. It was at that moment, baby fever struck Yibo as well.

Yibo's hand instinctively crossed over the toddler's belly to keep her steady against his chest, while he opened his mobile and both looked at the posts as they scrolled through it. It wasn't long before both were lying on the couch, with Yibo holding the mobile and baby girl laying on his chest with her face resting against Yibo's as they quietly watched the motorcycle race.

Xiao Zhan quietly snapped a pic of two as both him and his nephew giggled, making Zhan kiss his cheek and continue with the mess of toys and colours on white papers. Zhan was amused how both of the toddlers instantly chose their human and became familiar in no time. Of course they were familiar with Xhan but now looking at Yibo, his heart surged with utmost affection and love. He chuckled when his niece argued with Yibo over the video while Yibo argued back like he had sense of what the toddler was saying.

It looked like their cute family future scenario was just a few moments away now.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! and if you've read it this far ✨🌼 Stay strong


End file.
